


Pink, Purple, Blue...  And Scarlet.

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual!Barry, Coming Out, Demisexual!Mick, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Pansexual!Len, Pre-Slash, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr Prompt.</p><p>Barry Allen attends Central City Pride in a mask as he hasn't yet come out to his friends and family.  While there he sees quite a few interesting faces, including another masked attendee who he hadn't expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink, Purple, Blue...  And Scarlet.

          Barry is…  Intrigued.  For the first time in it seems like forever, he’s starting to feel comfortable about himself and his sexuality.  Sure, he’d been mooning over Iris for years, and even had a string of relationships that ended poorly, but he’d finally accepted that maybe the reason they did wasn’t just because he was the Flash, or because he was in love with Iris, but because he wasn’t being his most authentic self.  It’d taken a lot of reflection and hard thinking but he’d finally come to terms with the fact that he was more into guys than he’d thought.  Part of him kind of hated that a big part of that was the way his Flash suit got a bit tight every time he’d had to face off against Captain Cold, but that wasn’t something he was going to discuss.  Ever.  His burgeoning bisexuality might though. 

          However, for now he was still in the closet, and while he knew his friends and family would likely be supportive, the one thing he wanted to do most right now really meant he’d have to be incognito.  Thankfully a quick trip to the dollar store found a nice little mask he could wear to obscure enough of his face that no one should be recognizing him.  If they couldn’t figure him out when he was the Flash, then they shouldn’t now, right?

          The sun was shining bright in Central as he headed downtown to where the parade was set up.  It wouldn’t start officially for another hour or so, but this was one time he definitely didn’t want to be late.  That nervous energy he’d had since he became the Flash was coursing through him, giving pep to his step that made him itch to run around the city unbidden.

          He’d acquired a shirt for the occasion that read “Bi Bi Bi” in the colors of the Bi pride flag and was very excited about showing it off.  Having super speed made it easy to get out of the house with it, without anyone seeing him, and that was a blessing.  As he trailed towards the parade route, passing revelers, activists and normal citizens alike he smiled to himself, feeling connected in a way he hadn’t before.

          Three hours later and Barry was still brimming with energy, albeit a little less than before after the thrill of the parade and the beginnings of the after party took their toll.  He’d grinned when he passed Hartley, his friend, at least in this timeline, dancing in the streets with a guy that look suspiciously like Cisco’s brother Dante, but he hadn’t gotten a good enough look to see for sure.  Barry just wrote it off as his overexcited mind playing tricks on him.  The one person he hadn’t expected to see here though was Leonard Snart.

          The older man was wearing a pink, yellow and blue shirt, much tighter than anything he’d ever seen Captain Cold wearing.  It hugged him especially close in his biceps and abs, giving Barry a bit too much of a view.  It was one thing to have been attracted to how suave and stylish and cool, pun totally intended, Captain Cold was, or even the way that Leonard Snart the man cared so much for his sister, but Barry was rapidly realizing his attraction was growing to encompass all aspects of the man before him.  Sure, Leonard had a small mask on, but he knew that smirk anywhere, to say nothing of his newly discovered build.

          Standing around the corner from him, Barry kept peeking out, watching as Lisa Snart came around next, talking animatedly with her brother, her own shirt a comically homemade one it appeared that read “I heart my pan brother” except the heart was an actual heart and the pan was a frying pan.  Soon after, Lisa was followed by none other than Sara Lance in a shirt with a large bisexual flag.  She was laughing right along with them and it was the most relaxed he’d ever seen any of the three.  It made Barry’s heart ache to see how simple things could make others so happy, when normally they were all so dour or serious.

          Watching the three of them together he got the sense that Len was here with Sara, the way they touched, her kissing him on the cheek and just in general being so comfortable around one another.  He didn’t want to think about why that bothered him so much, Len was perfectly within his rights to fall for one of his Legends teammates, and really he should be happy for them.  Sara and Len would make a good couple he thought, balancing each other out in many ways, but having enough similarities to still be interesting.

          Barry didn’t get much time to wonder about it though as a large man in a leather jacket appeared next to them, the back emblazoned with a flag Barry didn’t recognize; a large black triangle and some thick white and grey bars along with a smaller purple one.  As soon as the man’s face turned when Sara hugged him, Barry knew that must be Mick Rory.  Edging back around the corner he rested his head against the brick wall, not sure if he should be watching this.  It was one thing to accidentally run into someone you knew at Pride, it was another thing entirely to spy on your former nemesis and his family and friends.

          Of course, Barry’s curiosity got the better of him and by the time he peeked back out all he could see were the retreating forms of Mick, Lisa and Sara heading back down the street.  He turned with a frown, not noticing who was standing right in front of him.

          “Having fun spying on us Scarlet?” Len let out in a slow, amused drawl.

          A startled Barry attempted to leap backwards in shock, only to bounce off the wall he was against and fall forward into Len’s arms.

          “Now Scarlet, if I thought scaring you was the best way to get you in my arms I’d have done it sooner,” the older man teased.

          Barry pulled away quickly, cursing himself for having used his hands to steady his weight a moment and thus felt how impressive Len’s muscles actually were.  How was he so ripped when he was clearly much older than him?

          “I…  I didn’t, I mean, I, uh, wasn’t…  You have to understand I…  But, really, how…  How did you recognize me?” Barry finally asked as his rambling ceased.

          Len gave him a knowing smile, lifting the top of his own mask so Barry could see his eyes.  Never before had the speedster realized they were slightly different colors, one a brilliant green, the other more of a hazel.

          “I’ve seen you with your mask on more than with it off Barry, if I didn’t recognize those lips by now it would be a travesty,” Len replied smoothly.

          Barry felt himself flush at that remark, even if the other wasn’t actually flirting with him, or was he; it was still a bit flattering.  “Well, I recognized you too,” he said, a bit redundantly as Len had already found him out.

          “I noticed you watching from afar, that’s why I came over.” As Lens poke his eyes trailed down to Barry’s chest, taking in his shirt with a note of surprise.  “Bi bi bi?”

          “I…  Uh, yeah, yeah,” Barry sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking up at Len through his lashes as he was still a bit hunched over from nearly falling.

          “Good to know, but why the mask?  I certainly have a reason to hide my identity, but you don’t seem to be making an appearance in that tight leather suit, not that I’m sure plenty of people wouldn’t be happy to see you, for more than one reason.”  Len’s eyes once again appraised Barry’s body, as if he was undressing him right there and Barry flushed almost as red as his suit.

          Barry considered not answering that, but then realized that he didn’t need to hide.  Sure Len was friends, he guessed, with the Legends team now, but he didn’t exactly run in the same circles as Barry, and even if he did tell Mick or Sara or Lisa about him, he doubted they’d out him for no reason.

          “Well…  I guess you can say that this,” Barry gestured to his shirt, “is more of a recent development.”  His fingers played with the hem of his shirt as Len looked at him and he sighed once more.  “I mean, it’s not recent as in I just realized I was into guys too, but more like…  I guess finally coming to terms with it?”  Barry conveniently left out how his attraction to Len was part of that process of self-realization.

          Len gave him an easy smile, less predatory and more congenial.  “Good for you kid,” he laughed, patting him on the arm in what had to be the most awkward gesture of empathy he’d ever received.  “Don’t worry, I’m sure your merry band of supports will be okay with you,” Len told him, and he seemed so genuinely sure of that it made Barry feel lighter.

          “Thanks Snart,” Barry responded with his own smile.

          “Len.”

          “Huh?”

          “You can call me Len, Barry, if you like.”

          “Oh, uh, oh!” Barry exclaimed, realizing this was a new step for them, being fully on a first name basis.  “Alright I can, uh; I can do that L-Len.”

          “Good, now, Barry,” he said, offering his hand as he dropped his own mask back down, “would you like to come enjoy pride with me?”

          “I uh…  Aren’t you here with Sara?” Barry asked, a bit confused now on multiple levels.

          Len seemed puzzled for a moment before chuckling, a low sound that really made Barry’s stomach do flip flops.  “Sara and I are…  Complicated,” Len told him with that trademark smirk in place.  “We’ve tried things, but for now we’re just good friends.  Why, were you a bit jealous?” 

          Len was teasing him now, he knew it, but even as red as his cheeks were, Barry couldn’t help but smile.  “No…”

          “You’re turning as red as that suit Scarlet, sure you don’t want to rethink your answer?”

          “Just, come on,” Barry said, grabbing Len’s hand and head into the crowd.  After that they let the music take them, dancing carefree through the streets and into the night.  It wasn’t how Barry had expected his day at Pride to go, but it wasn’t bad in the least.

          When Len kissed him sweetly, not too rough, but not too light as the moon hung high in the sky and the sounds of celebration were all but a memory, Barry smiled and thought that this might just be the best Pride ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt from an anon on my tumblr. "Pride related ask: ColdFlash. Barry has finally come to terms with being bi and decides to enjoy Pride, but he is still in the closet with his friends and family, so he goes in costume. Not as The Flash, but in a mask that covers most of his face. But there is someone who knows him only too well by the lower half of his face only - Leonard Snart, who of course, also attends pride. He's masked too, for obvious reasons, and is oh so excited to see The Scarlet Speedster."
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and had a great Pride month! I planned on posting this sooner, but things have been busy this month for me, but thankfully I managed to finish at least one of my Pride fics before the month was over.
> 
> A quick rundown of the sexuality headcanons in case my flag colors were off or it didn't get directly mentioned. Barry/Bi, Len/Pan, Lisa/straight, Sara/Bi, Mick/Demisexual, Hartley/Gay, Dante/Gay.
> 
> Also hope you all like that low key Dante/Hartley scene because I plan on writing that very soon.
> 
> As always, thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
